Ghirafi Story: Sword Spirits - Love and War
by zeldalinkganon
Summary: My nerdy Ghirafi fanfic! XD otppppppppp
1. Chapter 1

Sword Spirits - Love and War

Fi

Fi darted through the crowd, invisible through the soft mist she projected around herself. Her mission was to gather as much information as possible about anyone and anything corresponding to the strange premonition of danger Her Grace had had. Fi's artificially created mind fixed itself on this task and led her automatically to the places most likely to contain valuable information.

The sword spirit was in the shop called the Bazaar in the land that Her Grace had raised into the sky. According to her knowledge, much gossip was exchanged here. She floated around, catching pieces of conversation, which thus far was all worthless noise. She processed the information as it flowed through her mind, but nothing was useful.

"Did you hear those tremors the other day, though?" A voice said behind Fi. She turned around quickly to listen to the conversation.  
"Yeah, musta been some sorta storm... It definitely seemed like it was comin' from the clouds." Fi processed this information and immediately proceeded to fly down to the surface, the land below the clouds.

_The tremors have only a 5% chance of originating from a storm within the clouds. I should investigate the larger probability - that they came from the surface._

Fi landed gently in the area known as the Deep Woods. She was near an ancient temple. She could feel some kind of evil energy from the crumbling old building, so she decided to search it for information. She dispelled her invisibility mist and floated into the temple.

Hours later, Fi arrived at a large door. It was ajar and the energy she had felt was extremely strong here. She entered to find a large circular room with a small door on the opposite side. She went near the door and found it had Hylia's crest upon it, which meant she could go straight through. On the other side there was a huge spring with a statue of Hylia. Fi concluded that this was the Skyview Spring, a purifying spring created by the goddess. She did not understand why evil energy would be coming from it.

Then she saw a large, jagged, pitch black sword stuck into the statue of Hylia. It had a 99.5% chance of being the source of the evil energy. She approached the statue and cupped some of the purifying water into her hand. She splashed the water towards the sword, which immediately fell out of the statue. The statue's strong magic sealed the niche immediately.

The sword had landed on a bit of stone in front of the statue and had also begun to shake. It rattled around for a moment and then burst into a cloud of red, black and yellow diamond shapes. The diamonds cleared to show a humanoid figure wearing a red cloak.

"Oh, my head... Wait, is my hair still perfect? My hair _must_ be perfect!"

Ghirahim

Ghirahim ran his hands worriedly over his fabulous hair, making sure it was neatly styled. He glanced up and froze. There was a blue and purple girl with arms hidden by a winglike cloak standing in front of him, her head tilted to the side as if in curiosity.  
"Ahem," Ghirahim said, straightening. "Who are you?"

"I was given the name Fi. Who are you?"

"I am th- I'm Ghirahim." He had almost said his full title, the Demon Lord Ghirahim, but she didn't look like the evil type. He didn't want any unnecessary battles, as he was vulnerable without his sword and having just awoken.

"Ghirahim." She paused for a moment. "I have no information on that name.

Ghirahim wasn't sure what to say. Then he recognized something - she had a gem on her chest and a smaller one on her forehead. "Are you a sword spirit?"

"Yes," Fi said, flickering into sword form and back. "There is a 80% chance that you are as well."

Ghirahim nodded and matched her flicker. She was rather pretty, the way her eyes shone gently. He found himself almost attracted to her. "Well, what are you doing in Skyview Temple?"  
"I sensed a source of great evil. It was you."

"Was it? That's interesting, because- uh-" He couldn't think of a fabulous enough excuse before Fi interrupted him.

"However, you do not appear to be evil. I have concluded that there is a 70% chance that there was a curse on you."

"Oh, yes, that must have been it." Ghirahim flipped his fabulous hair to cover up his awkward stumble. "Well, there's no reason for me to hang around here. I'll just be going."

"I will go as well." Fi said, and Ghirahim frowned. He found he couldn't make himself say no, so he consented. As the pretty blue spirit floated along behind him, he realized how unfabulous and... well, out of character he had acted in there. He just felt odd, like there was something inside him suppressing his fabulous evilness. He had never felt like this.

"So, do you think we could meet here sometime?" Ghirahim burst out as they exited the temple. Fi looked at him strangely. "I mean, I've never known another sword spirit..." It had taken him a while to think of the excuse to see her again.  
"I suppose." Fi said.

"So... maybe next week?"

"If I can make it to the surface."

"Alright then. So, I'll see you then." He watched awkwardly as Fi flew away and then walked over to the nearest tree, summoned dark power into his fist, and punched it. Why was he acting like this, like he wasn't fabulous or evil in the slightest? What was this 'Fi' doing to him? If he liked her, he normally would have been sly and clever, romancing her and winning her affection. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that. But... this girl made him feel different. He felt... he felt love... _real _love.

Fi

As Fi landed on a small island in the clouds to take a break from flying, she wondered why she had agreed to meet the other sword spirit. He hadn't offered information. He was not relevant to her task. Somehow, something other than her mission had compelled her to agree. Something like an emotion. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she was at least curious, having never met another sword spirit. Yet she felt like something more was making her do it. Nonetheless, she still found herself anticipating the next week.

Ghirahim

They met the day they had agreed to. Before anything else, Fi asked, "You seem to possess human emotions. Would you teach me about them?"

"Teach...?" _Well, why not._ Ghirahim reasoned. "Alright. What do you want to know, then?"

"What do they feel like?"

"Well... see, there's really no way to explain. Um... Well, happiness... is what you feel when you do something you want to do, succeed at something, you know. Sadness... when something happens to someone you love, or you lose something really important to you? That's the best I have...

"What other emotions are there?"

"Well... there's a lot, really. Humans are very overcomplicated creatures."

"What are the main emotions?"

"Sadness, happiness, anger, annoyance, fear, and, uh..." He felt a bit awkward saying it since he knew how he felt about Fi. "Love."

"Love? What is love?"

"Well, it's - um, well - I - oh, I'll just show you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The blank eyes widened and the blue cheeks pinked. Ghirahim felt a rush of emotions. He wasn't sure how, but he suddenly realized he had his fabulous back. He wasn't about to let his love make his fabulosity die! He would use his fabulosity to further his love!

He realized that Fi was returning the kiss now, her lips pressing against his. After what seemed like hours to Ghirahim, they broke apart. Fi's cheeks were a fiery red, in sharp contrast to the rest of her face.

"So... that is love?" Fi said.

"That," Ghirahim said, relieved to find that he did not feel at all awkward, "Was a kiss. It's something that makes you feel love. You do it when you love someone."

"And you just did."

"That's right."

"So that means-"

"Yes."

Fi was still blushing furiously. "I believe I feel the same."  
"Good." Ghirahim said, and then he kissed her again.

The two kept meeting for months, Ghirahim back to being fabulous and Fi learning more about emotions - particularly love. Her robotic cover was slowly breaking and she was beginning to act like a normal being. Of course, Ghirahim was worried, as he had lied when they first met about not being evil. He would have to tell her before she found out the hard way, when he was forced to fight her in battle. There was no guarantee that that would ever happen, but he was worried all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Fi

Fi's eyes fluttered open. She was lying next to Ghirahim on a patch of soft grass, under a gap in the foliage. Sitting up, the blue spirit glanced over at Ghirahim. He was stretched out on his back, still asleep. In the back of Fi's mind, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to confront the other sword. He was just so... charming. She didn't know exactly why she was so attracted to him, but she knew that it would be very hard to cut herself off from him. After all, not only was he quite possibly the only other sword spirit in existence, she loved him. It was an undeniable fact, something she couldn't ignore.

Then she remembered.

Ghirahim

Screams filled the air, which was raw and smoke-filled. The red glow of fire covered the village. Maniacal laughter, a slash of scarlet, and all went dark.

Ghirahim woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright, his dream still echoing in his head. Suddenly remembering where he was, he looked quickly to his right, but Fi was gone. He sank back down onto the grass, staring at the cerulean sky. **That dream... damn it, why do I always have that dream? **He slammed his fist into the ground and stood up. It wasn't regret. It couldn't be regret. Why would he regret something he had done so many times, and so long ago? Wait, no. **Of course.** It was her. The unexplainable effect she had on him. That was the only thing that could make him regret destroying a stupid village. The humans had damn well earned a few deaths on their side. They had done plenty of killing in their turn.

He broke away from dwelling on his dream, remembering that Fi had vanished. Where had she gone?

Fi

Hovering in front of the Goddess Statue, Fi shook with suppressed sobs. How could she have been fooled like that? She was supposed to be wise, supposed to know better than to fall for such a pitiful ruse. _Forgive me, Your Grace..._ Fi's eyes filled with tears and she floated down to the platform formed by the statue's hands. She landed gently, sinking onto her knees. Tears flowing silently down her face, Fi lowered her head and prayed to Hylia. _Your Grace... Please... Help me..._


End file.
